


Pebbles' Indecision

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: The Flintstones, The Jetsons (TV)
Genre: Broken Engagement, Crossover, Divorce, Engagement, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Jealousy, Threesome - F/F/F, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Pebbles is having cold feet and is confused about marrying Bam-Bam





	Pebbles' Indecision

Pebbles' Indecision

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

 

 Chapter 1

Fred Flintstone is frustrated, his daughter Pebbles is getting married to the son of his best friend in a little over two months but Fred is having trouble coming up with the money needed to pay for the wedding venue,  because the Slagmore Wedding Venue Company had at first charged Fred $7,800 to use their venue space, which is way over the budget Fred had set for his Daughter's wedding, 


End file.
